WDS: Detective Conan Republic
by jB Watanabe
Summary: Welcome to a world where IMAGINATION is POWER. To a world where IMAGINATION is REALITY. Where IMAGINATION is EVERYTHING. This is the world the selected Celebrities-Conan, Ai, Ran, Kaito, Heiji & Kazuha-had the forced vacation to take for who knows how many chapters! Welcome to the Dark Side!
1. Uncontrollable Evil Laughter

**Chapter Status ~ Untouched**

* * *

**Detective Conan  
Copyright © 1994  
Gosho Aoyama**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Welcome to the Dark Side: Detective Conan Republic****  
Copyright © 2012  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Uncontrollable Evil Laughter**

* * *

PAY ATTENTION readers!

And pay attention well.

This might be the most shocking thing

You will ever read,

In your whole life.

No.

I'm not joking.

I'm serious.

Really serious.

Not ever.

So read well.

Read very well.

Because,

After this,

Never,

Ever expect

Another author's note for this story.

Yes.

You had read it right.

Not another author's note

Ever again.

Isn't it just...

Wonderful?

No author's note.

No

Annoying,

Disturbing,

Senseless,

Useless,

And unneccessarily long author's note

-Also known as A/N-

From me!

As to why?

That...

You will discover

Through the chapters.

And you will all know,

That I'm just...

Seriously

And

Honestly

Kidding.

Not joking,

Just kidding.

XD

* * *

**_~ Author's Note/End ~_**

* * *

**_~ jB ~_**


	2. Prologue

**Chapter Status ~ Untouched**

* * *

**Detective Conan  
Copyright © 1994  
Gosho Aoyama**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Welcome to the Dark Side: Detective Conan Republic****  
Copyright © 2012  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Oyasumi, Konan-kun." _("Goodnight, Conan-_kun_.")

_"Oyasumi, Ran-neechan." _("Goodnight, Ran-_neechan_.")

Thus, another day passed by.

Normal.

Yes.

To what other people see, this boy had once again spent another normal day with his friends, not with the dead bodies. For nothing mysterious, nor hideous happened particularly at that day.

However, I'm sure all of you who are reading this have a hint of what this boy's current situation is.

That's right.

The once knowned as the famous Detective of the East was now trapped in a body of a seven-year-old, trying to act as one, whilst the other with the same fate as his, was finding a solution to change them back into their original form. Yet, they were not even close.

So, having that same little hope in that tiny chest of his that maybe soon enough he would be back, back to the life he once lived, back to the fame he once held, and back to 'her', he closed his tired eyes and drown himself into the unconscious worlー

_Creak_

What thー

_Crack_

Don'ー

_Crash_

Hey!

_Thud_

He did not have any idea what I had in stored for him and his friends.

Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

**_~ Prologue/End ~_**

* * *

**_~ jB ~_**


	3. Chapter 1: My Introduction

**Chapter Status ~ Untouched**

* * *

**Detective Conan  
Copyright © 1994  
Gosho Aoyama**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Welcome to the Dark Side: Detective Conan Republic****  
Copyright © 2012  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**My Introduction**

* * *

Welcome, readers. Welcome to this another fiction, a fan like me had wooven out of the whiteness.

Good morning to those who's reading this when the sun is still up. Good evening to those who have the moon shine upon the roof of their houses. And good afternoon to those who already finished their lunches.

If someone out there who still haven't had lunch, well, that's another story, but I'll just greet you anyway. Good afternoon to you all.

Throughout this project, I/me/myself, the author of this story, as many of you who might have bothered to look at the author's name may know me as jB Watanabe ーformerly known as jB-the Deaf Bunnyー who was also formerly known as BloOdSuCkeR-jBー will accompany you as the narrator. It is what I have done with my other stories ーwhich might be proven if ever you so kindly grace your presence in my Legacy Story Stats.

I'll be in your care for ーI don't know how many chapters in this particular story.

Oh, and by the way, I was not the one who typed the last two lines of the Prologue. It was Deaf Bunny ーone of my slinky alter egos in this alternate universe.

She rudely claimed the laptop that I was facing ーdon't even ask what happenedー and released insanity into that fine introduction.

Now she also claims that she would be the guide of the chosen Celebrities that was mentioned in the summary ーand I'm sure she will _not_ do a satisfactory job.

* * *

**_~ My Introduction/End ~_**

* * *

**_~ jB ~_**


	4. Chapter 2: Nowhere

**Chapter Status ~ Untouched**

* * *

**Detective Conan  
Copyright © 1994  
Gosho Aoyama**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Welcome to the Dark Side: Detective Conan Republic****  
Copyright © 2012  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Nowhere**

* * *

Shinichi Kudo formerly knownーas I've said in the prologueーthe famous Highschool Detective of the East, now in the body and identity of the not-so-normal Conan Edogawa, stood there, with nothing but a plain set of pajamas over his underwearーor would you have preffered he had nothing?ーin the middle of Nowhere.

Nowhere, a place of nothing but white. Not a color caught his vision. Not a sound reached his ears. Not a matter to be recognized by any of his sense organs.

_"Doko da, koko wa?"_ ("Where is this place?) Asking to particularly no one, the shrank teen observed his surroundings of nothing.

Then came _in_ of Nowhere, a voice very familiar to his ears, forming the words, _"Ara? Kudou-kun?" _("Oh? Kudo-_kun_?)

Those words letter by letter, character by character, one by one, hit the back of his head like flying baseballs.

As the balls hit his head, they bounced back to where it came from, disappearing letter by letter, character by character, one by one, twinkled like stars in the night sky. Then to the boy's surprised, something popped out of the whiteness.

No. It was someone. Someone poppedーlitterallyーout of the whiteness, and almost stumbled upon the clean white floor. Someone whose voice not only familiar to him, but also the face, the features and the icy, freezing personality.

_"Haibara?"_ He muttered staring at the strawberry-blonde girl, in her own set of plain pajamas.

The girl who shared the same fate as him also had the confusion written on her face. However, before she could reply, another voice came to their hearing.

This time, not flying letters but a train of words that ran on the white tracks that they hadn't noticed being drawn on the ground between them. _"Konan-kun? Ai-chan?"_ (Conan-_kun_? Ai-_chan_?)

Of course, the two shrank teens just stared at the train of words that passed them and in through the whiteness again. Then, before they could even blink, another familiar character in their complicated lives walked out of the whiteness, rather normally. No exhibitions, no styles.

And I couldn't see it in any other possible ways.

Don't worry. It's just me and my serious favoritism habits.

_"Ran-neechan? Doushite koko ni?" _ ("Ran-_neechan_? Why are you here?")

So, maybe, this time you were all expecting that the elder girl could answer. But of course, that would be unfair.

So let's bring in the next Celebrity.

Oops.

I meant, bring _up_ the next Celebrity.

A part of the white ground suddenly dropped deep under the floor creating a big hole. From there, words popped out like bubbles from a tub. _"Oi! Tasukerou!" _("Hey! Help me!")

As the letters and characters popped like they were really just 3D-alphabet-shaped bubbles, a hand came out from the hole, grabbed the edge of the hole, while grunts could be heard coming from the hole.

It's fun to type "hole" three times, isn't it?

A hand came out. Yes, I know that you already read that. I'm quite redundant most of the times. It's a really bad habit. I already told myself to fiー

Oops. The limit is only 10 000.

Of course, who wouldn't be curious right? So even if that hand might have been a disembodied one, the three previously mentioned characters peeked through the hole, hole, hole of whiteness. Please note that there were no typos in this paragraph.

And I _really_ had the urge of adding emo-letters after that line.

XD

There, I did it.

Fanfiction amateurs are so spoiled.

Fortunately, there was a body attached to the hand. The body of another famous detective. The Detective of the West, Barney!

_SMACK_

Okay, okay! Geez! These are the jokes, people.

And you can stop that kind of stare now.

Let me grab Barney out of the picture then, and replace the purple dinosaur with the real Detective of the West.

Conan's eyes widened as he recognized the young detective, blurting, "_Hattori!_" which obviously gained him a weird look from Ran. Smooth, wasn't it?

Well, here's something smoother. Conan, as usual, released a nervous laugh as he rephrased his outburst, "_E-eto...Heiji-niichan!_" (I-I mean, Heiji-_niichan_!) Predictably, Ran just shrugged it off.

_Very smooth indeed_, even Ai agreed with me. If you could just see that roll of her eyes.

"Hayo agete kure!" (Bring me up already!) shouted the almost forgotten hanging detective. The three who just realized they still need to help Osaka's highschool detective, scrambled to lift him up from the hole.

It seemed like Heiji's hell was really scared out of him. But as they managed to lift him up to his feet, I decided to drop down the next character.

Yes, you read it right. Drop...down.

And down went the wood-letter-scream of another Osaka friend on Heiji's head. I'm quite sure you know what happened next. Not half a minute later, Heiji had his face flat on the ground with Kazuha using his back as cushion for her fall.

Kazuha blinked in surprise and confusion, staring at the other three who had their eyes widened at the scene.

However, as this chapter was taking too long for my taste, and procrastination was trying to consume me again, I didn't give them any chance to exchange any dialogs that time.

So before they could speak anything, let's bring the last Celebrity for this chapter.

"_Chikazukuna, salmon!_" (Get away from me, salmon!) came the ear-piercing cry of the phantom thief as he swam his way towards the aforementioned Celebrities' direction.

Before you ask, yes, he did swam. Just look at how the white ground splashed around him as he swam with his eyes closed.

It would probably be best to wake him up already.

A wall of white formed between the first five characters and the sleep-swimming Kaitou, rendering the five in awe. Only a loud thud pulled them back into the present and silenced them for a good few seconds.

The precious silence that was broken by a loud laugh that came out of nowhere.

Ouch.

My stomach's starting to hurt.

* * *

_**~ Nowhere/End ~**_

* * *

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
